Goemon Ishikawa
Goemon Ishikawa (石川 五右衛門, いしかわ・ごえもん) is a folklore ninja. He also appears in the online series, Seishin as an Iga Ninja and a Fuuma Ninja. Character Creation and Concept Goemon is based on the folklore figure of the same name. He was the leader of a thief band who stole from the rich. He was presumed to be born in 1558 and he died in 1594 (Bunroku 3). In Seishin, MGW made the decision to make Goemon a Fuuma ninja because she wanted to put more non-fictional ninja characters into the stories, plus wanted to keep the view of Fuuma Ninja as "villainous". Goemon was chosen since he was an outlaw. For appearance, he favors wearing a slit roningasa (浪人笠) and a black hitatare (直垂; formal court robe). He also wore a Sakayaki hairstyle (月代), despite not wearing headgear often. A hitatare is more familiar with court officials, and both attire and hairstyle is Goemon's way of showing respect to his lineage. Folklore In many legends, it's said that Goemon was a thief and was burnt alive in a cauldron. He attempted to assassinate Hideyoshi Totoyomi. There are various theories surrounding Goemon's origins; whether he was from Tōtōmi, Tango, or Kawachi Province or if he was a runaway ninja (nukenin, 抜け忍) that used to be Tanba Momochi's disciple. There was no relation to [[F Person/Qualities Goemon has a high sense of moral obligation and humane feelings (義理人情; giri ninjō). There is competition between him and Hayashi over who shows the best loyalty towards Kotaro. Before joining Kotaro, he made a reputation for stealing from rich lords and merchants. He likes flowers and dislikes despotism. Ninja Parameters *Ninjutsu - 4 *Knowledge - 3 *Battle Ability - 4 *Heart – 4 *Thievery – 4 *Misc2 – Skills and Talents Mainly a sword user, Goemon is skilled in kenjutsu and iaijutsu. Iaijutsu is the art of the quick draw from a sheath. ;Tenmon Grade Skill - Madenjin :(摩電刃) It is said that the longer Goemon battles, the stronger he becomes. A former Iga shinobi, he has a meteorological ability to briefly imbue his sword with charged positrons by rubbing it against low-humid air. Goemon calls this ability "Madenjin", which is derived from the Japanese word for the triboelectric effect (摩擦帯電, masatsutaiden). Impact from the blade causes blood to "repel" from the body and heavy wounds often causes the victim to die from hemorrhaging. Because of its name, the skill is often confused to mean "Devil Lightning Sword" or "Mystical Lightning Sword" (both can be typed as madenjin as well, 魔電刃). Goemon likes the former name to represent how dangerous the skill is. Tenmon (天門), literally Heaven's Gate, is the ninja art of understanding and using meteorology as a strategic weapon. It might also be called Tenmondō (天門道). Seishin Story Background Before joining the Kazama Family, he was a disciple of Tanba Momochi. Then he formed a band to travel Japan to help the poor during the Warring States. War Record *vs Tanba Momochi *vs Saizō Kirigakure and Kizaru and Kozaru Shimotsuge. *vs Kai of Mibuno *vs Ryo Tsukimori *vs Sanada Ten Braves **vs Sasuke Sarutobi (Anti-Korean campaigns) Relationships ;Tanba Momochi : Iga master. One point in time, Goemon left Iga after an incident with Tanba. ;Kotarō Fūma : Leader. ;Hayashi : Junior, who looks up to Goemon as a rival. Goemon doesn't like Hayashi's violent actions and often fights with him. ;Kai of Mibuno :N/A Seishin Story Appearances *Autumn Grove *Chase a Bandit Category:Seishin Category:Fūma Category:Iga Category:Ninja Category:Rivals Category:Folklore